Mi hermana y la bandera
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Primera Guerra Mundial, Estados Unidos. Steve Rogers va a inscribirse en el ejército, y su hermana pequeña está en desacuerdo. ¿A quién obedecerá Steve? ¿A su hermana? ¿O a la bandera de su país?


**DISCLAIMER: El personaje Steve Rogers no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de la franquicia Marvel.**

* * *

**Para el mismo reto que el fic anterior ("El Zar tiene la culpa"), esta vez con Steve Rogers (Capitán América) y la Primera Guerra Mundial.**

**Tenía que hacer algo de amor fraternal. Digamos, siempre ando con eso del amor romántico, novios, novias, besos y demás. Esta vez le tocó al amor entre hermanos.**

**Espero que lo disfruten (habrá dramatismo, como siempre).**

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "La Máquina del Tiempo" del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento Jarvis)._**

* * *

Voy caminando por la calle. Mi hermana menor corre a mi lado, intentando adaptarse a mis largas zancadas.

— ¿Puedes ir... más lento... Steve, por favor?

Sonrío ligeramente y le hago caso, ralentizando mis pasos. Audrey exagera un suspiro de alivio y me mira desde su baja estatura.

— ¿Adónde estamos yendo?

Mi sonrisa flaquea. Ella aún no lo sabe, y no sé cómo se lo va a tomar. Yo me siento contento con mi decisión, pero no creo que ella vaya a pensar lo mismo.

— Te lo diré cuando lleguemos, ¿sí?

Soy bastante cobarde cuando se trata de decir algo que sé que tomarán a mal.

Audrey infla las mejillas, claramente disconforme. Ella quiere que se lo diga _ahora_. Pero sabe que yo no daré mi brazo a torcer, así que no insiste. Vuelvo a sonreír distraídamente con los ojos fijos en sus rizos rubios. Me siento tan orgulloso de esa chiquilla, quince años menor que yo.

Nuestros padres fallecieron juntos en un naufragio, y desde ese entonces yo he cuidado de mi hermana pequeña. He mantenido lejos de ella a los abusones del colegio, me he encargado de educarla decentemente, y, en resumen, me he desvivido por ella. Es mi mayor orgullo y triunfo en la vida. Sé que será una gran mujer.

Un grupo de bulliciosos muchachos mayores de dieciocho años pasa a nuestro lado.

— ¡Eh, Steve! ¿Tú también...?

Intento callarlo con una mirada, pero mi amigo Max no es precisamente una persona con intuición y sigue hablando.

— ¿...vas a inscribirte en el ejército?

Listo. Audrey acaba de adivinar que la respuesta es _sí_. Clava los talones en el suelo y se queda atrás. Me detengo y giro para mirarla. Su boca está fruncida en una mueca de disgusto y tristeza.

— Audrey... —empiezo.

— ¿Es cierto? —me interrumpe. Su voz casi se quiebra—. ¿Es cierto?

— Escucha, Audrey...

— No. No quiero escuchar. Sé lo que vas a decir. Que debes hacerlo por el país. Que no quieres ser un cobarde. Que quieres servir a tu ejército con honor. Lo sé. Todos dicen eso. El hermano de Jenny dijo lo mismo. Jenny entendió, pero yo no. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tantas ansias de morir? ¿Por qué tantos deseos de dejarme sola?

Mis amigos siguen su camino, adivinando la discusión entre hermanos que se avecina. Yo me agacho en cuclillas, hasta que mis ojos quedan al mismo nivel que los de Audrey.

— Yo te quiero, Audrey.

Deja escapar un bufido, pero las comisuras de su boca se curvan ligeramente en una sonrisa. Aquello me da un mínimo de valor.

— Volveré. Te prometo que volveré. No dejaré que nada se interponga en mi camino. Pero _debo_ ir, Audrey. En serio, _debo_ hacerlo. Tú nunca conocerás esa sensación de _tener_ que pelear por tu bandera, pero yo ya la he conocido, y me quema como un incendio en el pecho.

Ella levanta una mano y la posa en mi pecho, con un gesto tierno.

— ¿Sabes lo que siento aquí? Un corazón latiendo. Si te disparan, se quedará quieto. Y el mío lo imitará. Yo siempre te he imitado, Steve. Si tú mueres, yo muero. Y en la guerra todos mueren.

Respiro hondo. Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza.

— Pero...

Me mira con una leve sombra de decepción en sus ojos.

— Lo sé. Tienes que ir. Pues, ve, entonces. Si no lo hicieras, te pasarías todo el día torturándote con el pensamiento de que no cumpliste con tu deber. Pero, si no vuelves, ya sabes lo que pasará conmigo. Así que... procura volver.

Al final su voz ya es un fino hilo lleno de lágrimas.

La abrazo, más fuertemente que nunca. Ella me imita, y es reconfortante sentir sus pequeños brazos rodeándome.

— Volveré.

* * *

Corremos en retirada. Mis compañeros soldados me siguen, todos con las armas alzadas. Puedo escuchar el ruido del tanque enemigo avanzando detrás de nosotros, buscando que nos pongamos a tiro.

Nos paramos en el límite de un campo desbrozado. Alzo un puño, para indicar que nos detengamos.

Todos sabemos lo que es eso. Un campo de minas, que se extiende hacia ambos lados demasiados metros como para rodearlo. No es muy ancho, pero lo suficiente para que sea peligroso pasar a través de él.

El tanque hace su aparición en la loma detrás de nosotros. Tenemos dos opciones: una muerte segura frente al fuego de la máquina, o una muerte probable a través del campo de minas.

Hago un gesto hacia adelante, sin hablar, y me siguen. Es imposible saber dónde están las minas, listas para que las pisemos. Sólo podemos dejarlo en manos de Dios. Todos nos santiguamos antes de comenzar la carrera de la muerte.

Tres metros a mi izquierda, oigo un estallido ensordecedor, y Ray desaparece en medio de una columna de esquirlas.

No nos detenemos. No hay nada de él que podamos salvar.

Cerca de la mitad del campo, me detengo, congelado.

_Clic._

No me muevo. No levanto mis pies.

Bajo mi arma, desalentado.

Una rápida sucesión de imágenes cruza mi mente. En casi todas aparece Audrey. Mi memoria está llena de sus recuerdos.

Ojalá hubiera herido mi honor y me hubiera quedado en casa, con ella.

— Lo siento, hermana.

Y entonces levanto el pie.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. No sé, me agarró el virus de la tragedia y todos mis escritos terminan con muerte y desolación.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Kisses!**


End file.
